Enngevin Thunder
Hexes: '''12L, 11K, 12K '''Emblem: '''Gules, Lightning Bolts Argent '''Languages: '''Thunder Trollish '''Orders: Moon Shamans (Church of Maneros), Thunder Shamans (Church of Gevurah) Structure Enngevin Thunder comprises the lands in which Clan Thunder holds dominance. It is the smallest of the Enngevins, occupying a series of highlands, mountains, vallies and hills that overlook the Darkfeather Forest and Murkwater. Population Enngevin Thunder is mostly populated by Native Troll clans, with a few trolls from other Enngevins. In the lowlands, tribes of the Fused can often be found, either looking to raid, or fleeing an even nastier tribe. Culture Enngevin Thunder is one of the smallest Enngevins and one of the most recently organized. It's land used to belong to other Enngevins, until the Fall of the Hevanni. In those dark times, many trolls in the area died, mostly from natural disasters such as floods and storms, or from the sudden outflux of vengeful spirits and rabid Fused. Most clans fled to other Enngevins. But one Clan, Clan Thunder, refused to let their home be overrun. Making supplication to the God of battle, they waged war to earn back their lands - when the fighting was over, they were heralded as heros and when other clans started to return to the area, it was with little resistance than Enngevin Thunder was formed. To this day, Enngevin Thunder is sometimes called "The Land of a Hundred Heros". This attitude has led to Enngevin Thunder entering the business of mercenary work, like other Enngevins (most noticeably Goldfang) - fighting not just for coin, but to form a suitable legend that will outlast them. It's reconstruction means that it shares cultural similiarities with many other Enngevins. There are some differences. For example, in all the other Enngevins, Gevurah is worshiped through the Wind Shamans. However, in Engevin Thunder he is worshipped by the Thunder Shamans, with subtle differences - there is a greater flavour of heroism, nobility and great deeds to his worship here. Enngevin Thunder is also known for its "Thunder Drums", a popular musical form. Originally Thunder Drums were a ceremonial item that was used to frighten away bad spirits coming up from the Murkwater - however, after centuries of war, the Thunder Drums are literally able to now frighten enemies away, such as many tribes of the Fused. However, it has also become more of a structured art form, with different drums of different timbres being played together by one or more musicians to create a rather stunning effect. Religion Politics Economics Law History 9, 764 - A Massed Fused Invasion hits the south-west Troll Mountains. 9,801 - Clan Thunder is created by a band of Trolls who slowly hold and then reconquer the lands attacked by the fused. 10, 540-10,624 - A long and brutal war sparked between Clans Stoneheart and Clan Mourn set the Trollhaven mountains torn with conflict. Peace is reached in 10,624 by the machinations of the Troll King of High Peak. The treaty gives clean boundaries to the Clans - essentially turning the Enngevins, for the first time, into modern nations. 10,829 - 10,835 - The Gold War - In an attempt to circumvent high Mithrassen Border Tolls, the Shenjaran Empire attempts to treaty with varying Troll leaders - snubbing Goldfang due to their allegiance with Mithrassen. Goldfang thus pays Mercenaries to attack Shenjaran Traders trying to cross the Trollhavens. This eventually leads to war, with the Shenjaren Empire and Enngevin Thunder fighting Enngevin Goldfang. Mithrassen eventually sides with Goldfang and a peace is reached, with the Shenjaren Empire allowed to trade at cheaper rates through Mithrassen. Category:Nations